Hi There! It's Me! Your Imprint!
by HurricaneMads123
Summary: It's been two years since Breaking Dawn and Seth hasn't found his imprint. He and his sister have yet to find theirs. Then a new werewolf comes to town. And the love story begins
1. Chapter 1

My name is Angel Fairchild. I'm seventeen and I've actually just moved to this really adorable reservation called La Push. I'm actually a werewolf, but Sssshhhh! Don't tell anybody! I changed when my mother started to hit my five year old brother. I got so mad that I just… snapped. I really didn't mean to hurt my mother, but when you hurt my precious little Andrew, then it gets personal. Well, my uncle Billy Black told me that there was another pack I jumped at the opportunity. But I didn't know how to be far away from my only sibling. So I had a little thing that I attach to my torso and my brother can sit on it while I run. He is being pressed to my stomach because if he sat on my back would freeze to death, but he didn't mind. He just wanted to be away from my mother.

It was way too hot in Arizona, and my best friend Bella Swan has been gone for two years. She only called several times, but that's all. Then her mother moved to Florida and I heard from Rene` that she had come to visit sometime last month. I can still remember when the last time I went to visit my uncle, Bella, Jake, and I were making mud pies together in the back yard. But that was when I was only five years old, the last time I was in La Push. I was pretty rich, so when I bought the house I am living in, it barely made a dent in the money I got from my father's death. My father died when I was three, he fell asleep while he was driving and he left me and my brother money. He came from an extremely rich family which is why my mother married him in the first place.

It was actually an extremely cozy home, it was small, mostly because there was only two people living in it. I have already set up our rooms. Andrew is set on sleeping in my bed with me. Well, he is a five year old, he's afraid that something is in his room and is out to get him. So I don't complain, though Andrew does. He wants to go to school and make some new friends. I'm too afraid that something may happen to my poor baby. But eventually his nagging got to me and I'm letting him go to school. I already enrolled myself into the local high school. That was yesterday, and today was both mine and Andrew's first day of school.

"Okay, be nice and don't let the other kids mess with you. Okay?" I said fixing his shirt. His innocent green eyes looked back into my own.

"Yes, Angel." He said in his small, innocent voice. I smiled and kissed his forehead and led him into the school. I gave him a hug and kiss goodbye and left to go to my first day of school. I walked into the school and ran into a brick wall. I looked up to see a boy with black hair, extremely tan skin, and deep brown eyes. I looked at him a little confused as to why he is standing in front of me. He actually looked down at me and smiled. What the hell? Who smiles at someone after they run into you? Strange town.

"You must be the new student, I'm Jacob Black. I'm supposed to show you around the school." I smiled a bright smile and hugged him tight.

"Uh… why are you hugging me?" came his confused voice.

"Now, Jakers! Don't talk like that to your cousin!" I scolded playfully.

"Angel?" he asked in disbelief.

"The one and only." I held my arms out as he picked me up and twirled me around.

"I missed you so much! Why haven't you called?" he asked.

"Well, I was a little busy. How have you been? Jeez you built some muscle!" I said squeezing his bicep. He chuckled and put an arm around me.

"Oh, just about the usual. Boring old stuff, my dad talking about wolves again." I heard that he has already changed, but he doesn't know that I've already changed too.

"He always did that, it kind of worried me how much he talked about that old stuff. Makes him sound crazy or something." I said shaking my head. Jake nodded and led me through the crowd.

"Hey, you wanna come and hang out with some friends?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I want to hang out with my favorite cousin? By the way, why are you still in school?" I asked.

"I skipped a lot of school, so I have to repeat the grade." He said. I nodded thoughtfully. Billy never told me why he had to still be in school.

"So you still wanna come hang out?" he asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said hugging my favorite cousin.

*after school on their way to meet the pack*

I followed Jake in my car all the way to where the wolf pack was. I met Jake outside my car and he smiled at me. I walked inside of the small house and saw a beautiful woman with a horrible scar down the side of her face, but she still looked beautiful.

"Oh, you must be Angel. Jake told us you were coming." She said shaking my hand. I smiled and looked behind her to see eight boys and one girl in the living room. They were looking at me expectantly. I smiled and waved.

"Hi, I'm Jakes cousin, Angel." I said. They smiled except for the girl. It looked like she didn't know what to make of me yet.

"Well, I'm Sam, this is Paul, Jerid, Brady, Leah, you know Jake, Quil, Embry, Carson, and our other friend isn't here yet." Sam said. I smiled and shook all of their hands.

"Ok, I think I should just get this out in the open. I know what all of you are, and I'm one of you. I'm a shape shifter." I said. Their mouths hung open in shock.

"I'm kind of a blunt person. But I'm always a big ray of sunshine." I said. I looked at my phone.

"Crap, I need to go pick up my brother. I'll see you guys later? " I said.

"Wait! Since you're a shape shifter like us, will you be in the pack?" Sam asked. I nodded and walked out. I got to my car and went to go pick up Andrew. I picked him up and he hugged me.

"How was your day sweety?" I asked.

"It was fun, I made some new friends. How about you sis?" he asked.

"I made some friends too. I'm heading over there right now. And since you have no choice your coming with me." I smiled down at him. He giggled his little kid giggle and jumped up and down in excitement. I laughed as I drove back to Sam's house. When I got there, there was another car that I didn't recognize as any of the other's cars.

"I wonder who else is here." I said. I got out of the car and helped Andrew out of the car. He held my hand as we walked into the house. Everyone looked at me and said hi. I smiled and said hi back.

"So who's this?" Sam asked.

"This is my little brother Andrew, he's five." I said. Everyone looked at him and smiled. He hid behind my leg, he's kind of shy when he first meets people. I rolled my eyes and pushed him from my leg. He glared playfully at me and I rolled my eyes. He looked at Leah and went bounding over to her. I don't know what it is, but whenever we're in a room full of teenagers or adults, he always goes to the girl or me. I shook my head as he clutched onto Leah's leg.

"Sorry, it's something he's always done. Whenever we're in a room full of people and there is only two girls. He'll either go to me or the other girl." I shrugged. Then my eyes zeroed in on the boy sitting in a chair looking at me with wide eyes. My eyes widened when I saw him and I felt everything from the world leave me and there was only one little cable holding me to the world. And that was the boy in front of me.

"Angel, this is Seth, Leah's younger brother."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as the boy, wait he was more than a boy, he is a man. The man named Seth watched me as I sat in shock. Everyone looked between me and Seth as we just stood in shock. Sam, well he didn't look surprised. I heard him faintly sigh and the rest of my new pack look toward Sam.

"What's going on Sam? Why are they staring at each other like that?" Leah asked.

"They've imprinted, I'm pretty sure that Paul, Jake, Quil, and Jared already know this." Sam said. Everyone nodded and I snapped out of it followed by Seth. Leah looked at me with a faint smile.

"I guess you're part of the newest pack." Leah said. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, two years ago, Jake wanted to be the Alpha, Sam said no. Jake threw a fit and left the pack. Seth followed Jake and I needed to make sure the little fifteen year old kid didn't somehow kill himself with all the vamps. We're actually going over there now." Leah said. I smiled and nodded. I waved good bye to the other wolf pack and we all headed out to the woods.

"Oh, by the way, Quil and Embry are in the pack, they just wanted to hang out with the other pack. We just have nowhere else to go. So we're just going to be staying there and dividing up which places we are able to patrol." Jake explained. I nodded in understanding, and stood close to Seth. Leah looked at us and raised an eyebrow. I looked at Seth and didn't realize how close we were walking together. I blushed slightly, well as much of the blush you could see with my oh so tan skin.

"Ha! Got yourself a keeper lil' bro!" Leah laughed. I looked up at Seth, who was smiling like an idiot. I sighed dreamily and I could see out of the corner of my eye, Jacob and Leah roll their eyes. I giggled at this and we all phased into our wolf form. I walked over to Seth and did that thing that cat's do to their owners. You know that thing where they rub up against you? Well that's pretty much what I did to Seth except I went under his chin and rubbed against him and walked out from under his chin then playfully swatted him with my bushy tail. I heard Jake's bark of command in my head and out of my head. Seth and I snapped out of our little world and I followed the three into the forest. When we stopped running we were at a very modern looking house and a scent started to tickle my nose. I sneezed and Seth licked my snout. I heard Leah scoff in the back of my mind. Seth and I chortled laughter and I saw a flash of bronze and brown from the corner of my eye. We all went into the forest and changed into our clothes. Seth blushed when he saw me change and I giggled at his embarrassment. Jake rolled his eyes playfully as I walked next to him. We walked out of the forest playfully pushing each other. I laughed until I ran into a statue. I turned around and tilted my head curiously. It's a habit.

"Hello, and who might you be?" a tall man, pale man with bronze hair asked smiling down at me softly. My head was still tilted in the curious way. But when I turned to see the flash of brown my eyes widened. Bella Swan was standing in front of me. Bella's eyes widened as she saw me. A smile broke out on my face.

"Bella!" I yelled excitedly.

"Angel! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?" Bella asked happily.

"I'm a shape shifter. Uncle Billy told me about the pack down here and I jumped at the opportunity. I brought my brother along and he's grown very attached to Leah." I giggled. I turned and saw Alex glued to Leah's leg.

"Angel, my nose feels itchy." He said. I smiled and Leah ruffled his hair.

"The kid won't leave me the hell alone." Leah said rolling her eyes.

"Hey! No bad language in front of him. You think I want a kindergartener cussing? I think not!" I said playfully.

"You always were a big ray of sunshine." Bella chuckled. I beamed at her. Seth and the other man were looking between mean and Bella in confusion.

"Oh, sorry, Angel this is my husband, Edward. Edward, this is my child hood best friend, Angel." Bella said gesturing between us. I smiled and shook his hand.

"You got married and I wasn't invited? Way to cheer up your best friend Bells." I said playfully.

"Well aren't you playful today?" she laughed.

"Always have been." I said.

"Would you like to meet my daughter?" Bella asked.

"Geez, what else have you been hiding from me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Now there's the Angel I know and love." Bella laughed. Just then I heard a small innocent voice call out from the forest.

"Jacob!" and then a flash of bronze hair came and attacked Jake.

"You ok cousin?" I asked Jake nervously. He looked at me and chuckled, but nodded a yes.

"Renesmee, I want you to meet my cousin. Angel is our newest member of the pack, Angel. Angel this is my imprint, Renesmee. She's Bella's daughter." Jake said.

"Okay," I said happily. Hey, if he imprints on a child, then who am I to tell him no?

"Interesting thoughts Angel. Most people would be shocked if they heard this." Edward said. I looked at him and tilted my head. Hey! It's what I do when I'm curious or confused.

"I can read minds." Edward said. I nodded and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Bella and Jake said at the same time.

"Oh, well, most people would be kinda creeped out or a little weirded out if a nineteen year old guy imprinted on a little kid. But I'm his cousin, so I stick to my families decisions. If he imprints on a little kid then who am I to tell him no?" I said, repeating my thoughts. Bella, Jake, Leah, and Seth looked surprised. Renesmee came and hugged me then looked up at me with eyes that looked exactly like Bella's.

"So you're a vamp now?" I stated the obvious to Bella.

"Yea, but what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Phoenix?" Bella asked confused.

"Oh, well last year I turned into a wolf. And I remembered all of the legends that Uncle Billy used to tell me when we were little. So I called him and he told me that there was a pack up here, but I hesitated at first. But then my mom hit Alex and it just set me off so I jumped at the chance. Then I imprinted on Seth and now here I am, in the pack. I didn't know that there was two different packs so this kind of surprised me. But Leah's already warmed up to the idea and she's growing on me." I said. Bella smiled and hugged me. Then six other vampires came and stood next to Bella and Edward. They looked at us clearly and I smiled brightly at them.

"Bella? Who are your friends?" I asked tilting my head once again.

"Ah! I know that look! That's your curious face." She said proud that she remembered. I laughed and shook my head.

"I missed you my friend. Phoenix wasn't the same without my best friend." I said hugging her. The vampires behind her looked on at the scene unfolding with curiosity. There were three males. One was tall, pale, and blonde, he looked to be the leader of the coven. Then the second one had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, he was pale also. Then there was another that looked to be extremely bough and had brown hair. There were three women on Bella's side. One had curly brown hair, she was pale, and looked to be average height. Another had blonde hair and looked a little resentful of Jake. Then the last looked very relaxed, she looked pixie like.

"This is my new family. Guys this is my child hood best friend, Angel. This is Carlisle." Bella said gesturing to the tall blonde male.

"Hello Angel, it is very nice to meet you." He said. I shook his hand and smiled a warm smile.

"This is Jasper." Bella gestured to the male with shoulder length dirty blonde hair.

"Hello." He said. It looked as if he were analyzing me and I gave him a wierded out look.

"And this is Emmet." She said gesturing to the bough and brunette vampire.

"What's up?" he asked nodding towards me. It looked like everyone was a little skeptic of me. Like they didn't know what to make of me yet.

"Nothing much, just the sky. Geez, what? Were you on steroids in a past life, geez your ripped." I said. Everyone laughed at my comment.

"This is Esme, Carlisle's wife." Bella carried on, gesturing to the brunette vampy.

"Hello, it's wonderful to meet one of Bella's old friends." Esme said shaking my hand. I smiled warmly at her.

"This is Rosalie, Emmet's wife." She said gesturing to the gorgeous blonde.

"Hi." She said skeptically. I smiled timidly at her, I still didn't know what to think of her, everyone else seemed so warm and welcoming.

"And this is Alice." Bella said gesturing to the little pixie like girl. She smiled and flitted over to me. She gave me a hug then pulled back smiling up at me. I was a little creeped out, but I liked her nonetheless.

"Hi, it's great to finally meet you." She said. Ok, officially creeped out.

"Um, Alice darling?" Jasper said. She turned and looked at him.

"Hmm?" she said absentmindedly.

"Your creeping the poor little thing out." He chuckled.

"Oh, sorry! My bad! I can see the future." She said casually, like it was nothing.

"Ok, cool." I said. Everyone looked shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you be so calm with this?" Jake asked.

"Um… have you met Bella? She's not normal. I learned to just go with the flow." I said. Bella laughed at my comment.

"I remember that YOU were the one that got into the most trouble. It was always detention with you." She laughed.

"Ok, one: that teacher deserved to have my smoothie dumped on her. She was being extremely rude. And two: how do you even remember that?" I asked, laughing lightly.

"How can I not? You were in detention almost everyday." She said. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"ah- heh heh." I laughed nervously.

"Ok, cool it Bella." Jake joked. I laughed along with everyone else. Maybe this won't be so bad after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake's P.O.V**

I held Renesmee in my arms as she was lost in her dreams. She looked to be around thirteen years old now. I looked up from her sleeping face and watched as Seth and Angel walking hand in hand at the edge of the woods. I heard Angel laugh at something stupid that Seth always thinks is funny. It's kinda adorable if you really look at it.

"They're cute aren't they?" I heard Alice ask from next to me.

"Yea, not to happy about it being my cousin that he imprints on. She's more like a sister to me." I said, never taking my eyes off of Angel.

"You'll get used to it. I've seen it. You'll be Seth's best man in the wedding. Oh, and she's going to let me plan the wedding." Alice squealed. I chuckled and shook my head at Alice's excitement.

"I guess I kind of expect to be his best man considering that's pretty much my sister he's imprinted on." I said. Alice tinkled laughter as she walked away.

"Jake? Why don't I go put Nessie to bed?" Bella suggested behind me. I looked her and smiled. I then reluctantly gave Nessie to my 'mother-in-law'. I'm never going to get used to that, but there's always a price to pay when you have an imprint. With Sam, he had to give up Leah. Jared, he had to give up the secret we are bound to protect. Paul, he's now my brother-in-law. Quil, he has to wait longer for his imprint to grow up. Me, mine will be fully grown in two years.

"It'll turn out well, Jacob, don't worry too much about your cousin." Edward said as he and Bella left for their cottage. I sighed, may as well see this play out.

**Seth's P.O.V** (A/N: WOOT! I couldn't wait to write this point of view. But right now I'm just going with the flow.)

I watched as Angel's hair gently tickled her face as the wind billowed gently. I moved her hair out of her face.

"Knock knock." I said randomly.

"Who's there?" she said, once again, tilting her head in curiosity. It seems to be what she does when she's curious or confused, which is quit cute if you ask me.

"I eat your." I said brightly.

"I eat your, who?" she asked, head still tilted to the side.

"Ha! You eat my poo!" I laughed at my own stupid joke. Angel started to crack up with me. Her laugh was pretty… jeez I sound like a love struck puppy. Well, I am a puppy, and I am love struck so…. That works out pretty well. I heard a small chuckle from inside. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Edward was laughing at my thoughts. I mentally stuck my tongue out at him and a smile graced his features. I turned and kissed the top of Angel's head as we continued to walk.

"SETH!" I heard Nessie cry. I guess she woke up. I looked up and smiled as she wiggled out of Bella's arms and ran over to me. She hugged my waist and I laughed as she looked up at me with large brown eyes.

"What's up princess?" I asked ruffling her perfectly curled hair. Her smile brightened.

"It's going good. I fell asleep in Jake's arms, I made a new friend. Did you guys imprint like Jake?" Nessie asked curiously.

"Yes." I said simply. She turned to Angel and held onto her hand and skipped along with us. Angel looked down at her and smiled brightly.

"So what's your favorite color?" Nessie asked.

"Rainbow, I can't choose between any of the colors." Angel answered honestly. I chuckled as Nessie nodded in approval. Angel suddenly gasped. I looked towards her quickly, what happened. Oh, Nessie must be showing her a picture.

"What's she showing you?" I asked.

"Different scenes, one's that have something she called the Volturi. Aw! Seth! Your wolf is so adorable!" she said, her eyes still showing that she was still in her trans-like state that usually happened when Nessie decided to show you a scene. I pouted.

"I thought I was hot." I pouted. Angel snapped out of Nessie's trans and laughed.

"You guys really are perfect for each other. No one, but you actually thinks that my brother is funny." said Leah's voice behind me. I turned and glared playfully at my sister. She rolled her eyes and ruffled my hair. I shook my head, my hair falling back into place.

"Aw! I liked your hair when it was messy." Angel pouted. I chuckled and squeezed her waist. She giggled and leaned her head on my chest. Leah gagged behind us, I glared at her and she held up her hands in an innocent way. I rolled my eyes and we kept walking until Jake came running over to us.

"What's up Alpha?" Angel asked playfully.

"Tomorrow is Nessie's birthday." He said like it was obvious.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know that? I just got here." Angel said, holding her hand that was free of Renesmee's and held it up just like Leah had done.

"Jake!" Nessie squealed and jumped into Jake's waiting arms. Jake walked away with Nessie, talking about what Nessie would like to do for her birthday tomorrow.

"When is your birthday Angel?" I asked.

"It's actually tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in the love seat with Seth while watching , amused, as Alice and Jake flitted around the room making sure that everything was perfect for mine and Renesmee's birthday party.

"You guys could help." Jake said.

"Yea, we could, but we won't!" I said. Seth barked a laugh and Jake glared at us.

"Ne, ne, ne, ne! You guys are hilarious! Oh, you're too much! Ho! My gut!" Jake faked a laughing monologue dramatically. Seth and I were holding onto our sides while we drowned in our laughter.

"Wow… you guys are perfect for each other." Leah said (apparently that's all she could comment on when we were together) from the single couch. Seth and I finally controlled our laughter. I was reduced to a rare giggle every once in awhile. My phone started ringing in the new found comfortable silence.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at the caller i.d.

"Hey, how's my favorite niece?" Billy's deep voice sounded over the phone.

"Uncle Billy!" I squealed like a little girl.

"Yes, yes, it is me. How's the new pack?" he asked.

"Great, I've found my imprint." I said happily.

"Aw! Congrats, sweetheart! I'm so happy for you! I better be invited to that wedding of yours." Billy warned playfully.

"Woah! Slow down there old man! Don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm only seventeen, I still got things to do, people to see. I mean, I haven't seen Bella since she moved to Forks. So give me a few months and then I'll need to move around." I said.

"Ah! I remember how restless you were as a child. You couldn't sit still for more than two minutes. Annoying, but useful in a fight." Billy said.

"Well, thank you so much Uncle Billy, for telling me how annoying I am." I said sarcastically.

"Always the sarcastic little one." He laughed heartily.

"Whatever old man. I'll come visit sometime today." I said.

"Alright see you soon darlin'." He said, and we hung up.

"Your going to leave in a few months?" Seth asked sounding devastated.

"Oh, no! I'll just have to move somewhere different. I'm not going to leave the town." I said, waving it off.

"The second part I remember. You used to jut have so much energy that if you sat still for longer than two minutes then you'd start twitching and fiddling with your fingers a lot." Bella said.

"Wow, such a loving family." I said, sarcastically of course.

"Okay, cool it on the sarcasm there." Bella said, laughing lightly.

"So, what's there to do in this boring ol' town?" I asked.

"Nothing, but fishing and going to the movies." Jake answered.

"Nothing like back home." I said.

"I know right? Phoenix is always so busy and not like this a… boring ol' town?" Bella asked more than said.

"You got that right. So anyone up to going to a movie?" I asked.

"Yea sure, just let me go get my jacket and we're out of here." Bella said. I raised an eyebrow.

"They try to act like normal humans." Seth said. I nodded and waited until Bella returned with her coat and Edward. I smiled and we set out for our cars. I set Alex in his car seat in the back of the car. Seth got into the passenger seat and I got into the drivers' seat. Seth pointed out the directions for me. I found a parking spot and then met Jake, Leah, Edward, and Bella outside of the theatre.

"Hi, welcome to Roxy Theatre." Said the bored employee behind the glass window.

"Hi, I would like six tickets to Knight and Day." I said. He nodded and typed it into the computer and the tickets started to print.

"Your grand total is 72$." He said. Considering that there were six of us and the tickets cost twelve dollars each. Edward beat me to paying. I glared at him and he smiled at me. After the movie we came out laughing really hard. Edward was only chuckling, stupid proper vampire. I said in my mind. He chuckled and shook his head.

"What?" Bella asked him.

"Angel just thought 'stupid proper vampire.'" He said and chuckled again. Bella laughed and shook her head at me. I held my hands up in a 'what can I do' gesture. We all went to Dominos and each of us wolves ordered our own pizza. I ordered a large pepperoni pizza while Jake ordered pineapple and ham, Leah ordered the same as me, and Seth ordered a large combo. The guy who took our order gave us a weird look. I sighed happily as I got my pepperoni pizza. I inhaled it's sent and skipped happily to the car. All the while Leah and Seth giving me a weird look. Jake and Bella were used to it and Edward was just too polite to do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

So I am not going to write any more chapters until I get some reviews people! I've only got five reviews, four from the same person (thanks Lauren! Love you! Hahahaha!) and one from wolflover101canadian, thank you very much by the way! So until I get some more reviews I shall not be writing anymore chapters I will check in every day and I will write one chapter for every new review that I get, thank you for your time and management.

Sincerely,

Madi


	6. Chapter 6

Well, it's my birthday and right this second Seth and I were doing what we always seem to end up doing. Masturbating… no I'm kidding, we're walking the perimeter of the forest around the Cullen's home. We were playing twenty questions like always.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Mmm…I'm gonna have to go with brown." I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Ah, my turn to ask a question." I said, Seth huffed and was silent as he waited for me to finally ask the question.

"What's your favorite area you like to be in, like your room, the woods, a place." I said. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'd have to say… the beach." He said.

"Now, why is your favorite color brown?" he asked. I laughed at this.

"Because that's the color your wolf is." I said. He smiled widely and we continued walking, swinging our hands as we walked.

"Favorite animal other than a wolf." I asked.

"An okapi." He answered immediately. I started laughing at this. (A/N: an okapi is half donkey half zebra, just look at it, it's so cute! Well, I have a weird sense of cute so, whatever)

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

"I'd have to say pepperoni pizza." I said.

"You?"

"tostito's pizza rolls." He said, and I burst out laughing.

"Seriously! That shit taste awesome. It's like an explosion of yummy-ness!" he explained and I just laughed louder and harder. When I was done with my laughing fit I stood up like nothing happened.

"Ok, weirdest thing that happened to you?" he asked. I looked thoughtful for a moment.

"When I first changed I ran into a forest, there are reserves in Phoenix, and I heard a bunny and I started to chase it, then as I was about to get the damn thing it started to go at like hyper speed or something, but damn that bitch was fast!" I said, still thinking about somehow that stupid bunny out smarted me! Seth burst out laughing just as I did.

"Ok wise guy, what's the most funniest thing that ever happened to you?" I asked.

"Um… I'm gonna have to go with when I was twelve I used to stick chopsticks up my nose to embarrass my sister and walk around in public with her, hilarious. Her face was priceless!" he said laughing at the memory. I smiled and hugged his side as we continued to walk. Later that night he blindfolded me and he led me into the forest. It was about nine o' clock at night and I wanted to go and watch Renesmee blow the candles off of her cake.

"Seth," I wined.

"What," he mocked. I stuck my tongue out at him. Even though I couldn't see him I could sense where he was since he was so close to me.

"Where are you taking me?" I said with the same winey tone.

"It's a surprise." He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck and making Goosebumps rise. I shivered and I could tell he was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I said.

"How do you know I'm smirking?" he asked.

"Because I know you," I said. A few moments later I asked a question.

"Are we there yet?" I wined.

"No," he stated. A few moments later.

"Are we there yet?" I heard him huff in annoyance and I smirked on the inside. I waited a moment and I heard him sigh in relief when I didn't ask again.

"Are we there yet?" I asked just to piss him off.

"Ugh! No! We are not there yet! God!" he said. I sniffled fakely.

"You didn't have to be so mean." I pouted. He sighed and I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Okay, we're here." He said as he took the blind fold off and I gasped at the scene before me. There was a blanket on the ground with pepperoni pizza and a bunch of un-scented candles lit around us. I looked around and smiled. I jumped on Seth and hugged him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Angel." He whispered in my ear. I leaned back and kissed his lips gently. I pulled back and he led me to my seat. I sat down and he handed me a plate, napkin, and two slices of pizza to start with. We finished the pizza quickly and we moved everything out of the way and laid down on the blanket, looking up at the stars. I smiled as he pointed out all of the constellations that he knew.

"You wanna know my favorite?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"The seven brothers, because it has a funny story to go with it." He smiled. I looked at him expectantly, waiting silently for him to tell me the story.

"Once there were seven brothers. They loved to dance, and one day they decided to make a contest of who can move their feet the fastest when they danced. The seven brothers were moving all of their feet so fast that they started to float up into the air. They started calling for their mother to help them. And eventually their mother came out. But when she came out, they were too high up in the air to come down without getting hurt. Their mother told them to stop moving their feet, but as they started to slow their feet they went hurtling towards the earth that was so far down that they would kill themselves if they stopped. Their mother, not wanting her sons' to die told them to never stop moving their feet. But the youngest didn't want to go into the sky like his brothers, he wanted to stay with his mother so she would never be alone. But when he stopped moving his feet he and his brothers were at the edge of the sky and were going to where the stars lay. And so he went hurtling towards his home. And he died, but the gods took pity on the boy and so instead of six stars, they put another one honoring the young boy who was once their brother." Seth recited like he was reading from a script. I smiled and kissed his cheek as I curled up next to him. We stayed like this for an hour before getting up and going to our room for sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up at 2 A.M with a giant craving for some Hot Wings. Yes, you heard correctly, hot wings. I kissed Seth's cheek as he tightened his arm around my waist. I gently slipped out from his arms and padded silently to the kitchen. When I got there I found Rosalie. I looked at her curiously as I came out of the shadows. She looked up at me and glared.

"Okay seriously stop being such a bitch and tell it to me straight. Why do you hate my guts so much?" I asked bluntly. I seriously hated this chick, so moody, it's annoying really it was. She looked at me, surprised that I talked to her this way. I heard Emmet chuckle and wrapped his arms around her a second later.

"I'm afraid you just got dissed babe." He said and smiled into her neck. I laughed and went rummaging through the freezer for some hot wings. Just then Seth came into the room rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand and yawning. He wrapped his free arm around me.

"Hey babe." He said tiredly.

"Hi, you want some hot wings?" I asked. He instantly woke up and nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes!" I said and I took the bag of hot wings and made two dozen hot wings for both of us. Well, one dozen for me and a dozen for Seth. I waited for forty five minutes as they heated up.

"So…" I started.

"So…" Emmet mocked.

"How's life going for ya?" I asked.

"Pretty good, you know Bella is pretty graceful now?" he said. My jaw dropped in shock.

"She was never graceful! I should know, we were in the same ballet class when we were little! That's how we met actually. I had to take her to the hospital since her mother was in New Mexico for business. She was staying at my house for a while." I said absentmindedly. Emmet laughed and then the hot wings dinged. I jumped up and down and opened the oven and took out the hot wings without using an oven mitt. Well, I'm pretty used to it and I'll just heal over in a couple seconds if I get burnt so I guess I'm pretty used to it. Seth and I waited for a few minutes for them to cool off then dug in like wild animals.

"Come on guys! Some manners is well appreciated here." Bella said firmly. Seth and I looked up with hot sauce on our mouths and looked at her. I swallowed and licked off the hot sauce before talking to her.

"We're having a contest to see who can eat the hot wings the fastest, care to tell who wins?" I asked. She sighed but nodded and waited for us to finish. Edward walked in while we had five hot wings left. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hot wing eating contest, I'm the referee for this. I don't even know why I agreed to do this." She said shaking her head. Edward chuckled and watched as we finished five seconds apart.

"And the winner is…. ANGEL!" she said. I pumped my fist in the air.

"Oh yea! I'm a winner!" I chanted. I started to do a little dance, well it was my infamous victory dance. Bella laughed as she remembered how many times I used to do this when she still lived in Phoenix.

"I remember how much you used to do that. You'd do that every time you aced a test. I distinctly remember you getting a few detentions for doing this. But the teachers just let you be since you kept doing it anyways. Never followed the rules, just did your own thing." Bella reminisced. I smiled hugely and continued on with my victory dance. Seth huffed, crossed his arm and looked the other way pouting. I sighed and kissed his cheek. He shook his head and continued to pout. I sighed and kissed his lips and just as I was about to pull away he put his hand on the back of my neck to keep me in place and it quickly turned into a heated make out session. Damn it! That sneaky bastard!

We pulled away and saw that Bella and Edward had gone and gave us privacy. I smiled and silently thanked her in my head and was sure that Edward would tell her that I was thanking her. Through the three days that I've been here, I've come to know that Edward will give Bella whatever she wants, even if she doesn't want to admit that she wants it. I pulled Seth with me to our room. I kissed him as we got into bed. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him so my back was pressed to his yummy six pack. When I first saw them I seriously wanted to like them. I mean it's so hot that I could definitely bake cookies on his abs, that's how god damn yummy his abs are. I sighed happily as I drifted off into la la land. Little did we know that soon it would viral down into chaos.


	8. Chapter 8

*Seth's P.O.V*

I woke up at around two a.m. to find that my imprint was not in my arms. I panicked for a moment before I heard her heartbeat down in the kitchen. I relaxed and trudged tiredly down the stairs. I walked into the room rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand and yawning. I wrapped my free arm around her waist.

"Hey babe." I said, still groggy from waking up too early.

"Hi, you want some hot wings." That instantly woke me up and I nodded my head excitedly.

"Yes!" she yelled and started to make two dozen hot wings. As we waited Angel and Emmet attempted to make small talk.

"So…" Angel started.

"So…" Emmet mocked.

"How's life goin' for ya?" she asked.

"Pretty good, you know Bella is pretty graceful now?" he said. Angel's jaw dropped in shock.

"She was never graceful! I should know, we were in the same ballet class when we were little! That's how we met actually. I had to take her to the hospital since her mother was in New Mexico for business. She was staying at my house for a while." I said absentmindedly. Emmet laughed and then the hot wings dinged. Angel jumped up to get the hot wings. She set them out and we silently agreed to a hot wing eating contest. We started wildly shoving a hot wing then taking out the bones. Bella walked in when we were about a third of the way done.

"Come on guys! Some manners is well appreciated here." Bella said firmly. Angel and I looked up with hot sauce around our mouths and our faces stuffed. We both swallowed and continued to stare at Bella.

"We're having a hot wing eating contest, care to tell us who wins?" Angel asked her. Bella sighed, but agreed and we continued where we left off. Edward came in and raised an eyebrow at us.

"Hot wing eating contest, I'm the referee for this. I don't even know why I agreed to do this." Bella explained. Edward chuckled and watched me and Angel try and beat each other at the eating contest.

"And the winner is…ANGEL!" Bella announced loudly. Angel cheered and chanted 'oh yea! I'm a winner!' and did a little dance. I licked all of the hot sauce off my face and pouted as she did her victory dance.

"I remember how much you used to do that. You'd do that every time you aced a test. I distinctly remember you getting a few detentions for doing this. But the teachers just let you be since you kept doing it anyways. Never followed the rules, just did your own thing." Bella reminisced. Angel smiled and continued her dance. I huffed, crossed my arms, and looked the other way, continuing to pout. Angel sighed and kissed my cheek. That wasn't a kiss worth shit! I want my kiss god damnit! I shook my head and continued to pout. She sighed and kissed my lips. Just as she was about to pull away I put my hand behind her head to keep her where she was and our kiss became heated quickly. Haha! I feel accomplished and proud of myself.

When we pulled away Bella and Edward were gone, obviously trying to give us privacy. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist. She unwrapped herself from my arms and pulled me up to our bedroom. I laid down next to Angel. She looked at my abs and licked her lips sub-consciously. I smiled softly and wrapped an arm around her arm. I kissed her cheek as we went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to her not in my arms….again. Seriously, what the fuck is up with her not being in my arms when I wake up? Is it seriously too much of a hassle? But when I listened for her downstairs, I heard nothing but Jakes and Nessie's heart. I started to panic and I jumped out the window while turning into my wolf form. I searched for her thoughts and heard absolutely nothing. I started to panic more and alerted Edward. I started pacing in front of the woods. This wasn't good, this was definitely not good.


	9. Chapter 9

Yes! It is the moment everyone's been waiting for! The conflict! The ending to the rising action! IT'S THE FUCKING CLIMAX! The very moment where the best part in the story is un veiled! Yes I am using a bunch of exclamation points, but I'm really excited! And I already know what is going to happen, but I needed something to put in between, and also I'll have the character pictures before the story starts :D

yes this is somewhat how I pictured Angel

Everyone who's reading this should know what the Cullen's and everyone in the wolf packs should look like.

her little brother

.:story start:.

*Angel's P.O.V*

I awoke to a slight pain in my back, considering I woke up in a fucking dog cage. Ugh, seriously? Were they trying to piss me off? I mean really, when you kidnap someone you generally put them in a basement with no ways to escape. I heard snickers from the corner as I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I looked up and rolled my eyes.

"Great, what do you guys want?" I asked with venom oozing from my voice.

"We want to avenge our sweet Iris's death, sweetheart. Maybe we'll hurt your little imprint while we're at it." Smirked Anne Marie

"Well, now that I know that you're going to try killing me, then I think I'll enjoy pissing you off." I smiled sickly sweet.

"You were the one that killed Iris do you know how much pain you gave to her mate?" hissed Dahlia.

"Yes yes, now, is that a new addition? Oh goody, a new friend." I said in a smart ass tone.

"Yes, we created a new vampire just for the occasion." Luke said sarcastically.

"You see, this is why I love you guys, our relationship is like a Bad Romance…Ha! Bad Romance! Oh, oh, oh, oh caught in a bad romance. Ra ra, ro ma ma, roma, ro ma ma, ga ga oo la la, want your bad romance." I sang loudly. Then started laughing hysterically.

"You know Angelina, I have been awaiting this kill for a long time, shall we play trick or treat or cat and mouse." Hissed Iris's mate, Jason. I smiled sickly sweet at him and winked.

"You know I like it rough baby." I said and burst out laughing.

"Cat and mouse it is! Oh goody, my favorite game!" Sherry giggled while clapping her hands. I rolled my eyes, sometimes vampires were so stupid.

"How will it be cat and mouse if I know it's coming?" I asked.

"Well, you will think you have a chance of escaping our grasp, when just as your about to make it out, we kill you, either way it's all the more fun." Said Anne Marie, smiling devilishly.

"Okay, then, let's get started." I said. They opened the cage and I ran into the woods. I changed quickly and ran close to the ground as I shot through the woods. I weaved my way around trees and ran through the small brook going through the woods and ran faster than I ever have before and was almost to the Cullen's home when Sherry stepped out of the woods and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. I growled ferociously and snapped at her arm, which broke off like a piece of bread. The sounds of a fight reverberated off the trees and the Cullen's with my pack rushed to the sounds. The stared open mouthed at the scene before them. I took blow after blow as the coven attacked me. But I knocked them off, always taking off a limb as they attacked me. But their limbs reattached themselves to the detached parts of their bodies and finally it was just me, Anne Marie, Jason, and Sherry. I growled a deadly growl and walked in circles with the three vampires. Watching them with a predatory eye, in which watched their every move with such interest that I knew their moves before they made them.

"Give up Angelina! We will avenge Iris's death!" Anne Marie yelled. I roared as Jason charged at me. I knocked him down and ripped his head off with my teeth then as Sherry came behind me I turned around and knocked off her head with my giant paw. All that was left was Sherry and the vampire hiding in the shadows. Dahlia and Luke came out of the shadows lurking about and they jumped on me. Luke grabbed my neck and sneered at me before snapping my neck and everything went black. My last thought was, I'm dead, I hope to see Seth soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Seth curled around the dead body of his Angel. Tears rushed out of his eyes as he buried his head in her chest, which held no heartbeat. Leah came up and held onto her baby brother, whose heart shattered as soon as he saw the dead body of Angel. Jacob watched sadly from the edge of the clearing where the Cullen's watched, all feeling the same sadness, but no one could have their heart shattered, none of them wanted to numb the pain, because Angel wasn't their imprint, and none of them could imagine how it felt. Jake stepped forward and set his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Come on Seth, let go." He said gently tugging on his fur. Seth shook his head and scooted closer to Angel and growled. Seth was letting his instincts come over him. The wolf part of him wanted to protect his imprint and saw everyone as a threat. Jacob nodded and backed away.

"Leah, give him space." Jacob said.

Jasper read the emotions going through Seth. It's not like he needed to. You could literally hear Seth's heart shatter. Seth fell to his knees and he watched as if in slow motion, as his imprint fell to the ground, dead. The other vampires snickered as they watched Seth. Seth changed and growled the vampires. And before anyone could do anything, the remaining vampires were dead. Seth whimpered as he curled his body around Angel. Edward lit the bodies on fire and watched sadly as Seth nudged Angel with his snout.

"Leah, go get Sam. Embry and Quil will go with you." Jacob said. They nodded and ran off.

Leah and the two boys stopped and dressed before going into Sam's home. Everyone looked up at them as they walked in. Their smiles dropped as they saw the look on Leah, Embry, and Quil's faces.

"What happened?" Sam asked quickly

"You know how Angel is Seth's imprint?"

"Yes, what about it?" Sam asked

"She's dead, we were hoping you would know what to do." Leah said, the worry for Seth showing on her face. Sam nodded and followed them and was shocked by the scene before him.

"They made a law for this, I don't know everything, but I know enough." Sam said. Leah stepped forward and reached out to Seth, but Sam pulled her back quickly.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed.

"You walk within three feet of him and his dead imprint, he'll kill you." Sam said.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"The wolf part of him thinks she's still alive, that's why he's doing this." Sam said. Leah nodded and they all watched sadly.

"We need to give him space or he'll only get worse." Sam said.

"Can't Jasper toy with his emotions?" Bella asked.

"No! If you do you'll only be influencing the wolf, the human part of him is almost dead. It mostly left when she was killed." Sam said.

"How do you know that?" Leah asked.

"Because I know what it's like, but I don't know about the Jasper part, I guessed. Just don't take the risk." Sam said.

"How long will he be like this?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Till he kills himself from the heart ache," Sam said quietly.

"My poor Seth," Leah cried. They all left Seth to his pain, not wanting to make it hurt worse with their pity.

*Seth's P.O.V*

I felt the pain as soon as it happened. I fell to my knees in pain. The murderers snickered and I snapped. I killed them in three seconds flat. I curled around Angel and nudged her. 'Come on Angel, wake up. Please wake up.' I thought. Leah had pleaded me to let go but my humanity was slowly slipping away. All that would be left would be an empty carcass of who I used to be. But it would take a little longer for the other half of me, the wolf, to realize she wasn't going to wake up. So I let him take over e. I pushed myself to the back of my mind and he graciously took my place.

I heard faint mumbles from the outside world. But I didn't pay attention. I was numb, feeling nothing… nothing but pain, pain for the loss of my imprint. I stared at her limp body once more before resting my head under hers so it was resting on my neck.

"How long before he dies?" a voice asked. It sounded pained and was straining not to let tears fall.

"A week tops." Said a quiet and sad voice.

"Should we just kill him? Put him out of his misery?"

"No, he'll kill you when you're in a three foot radius."

"Oh, my poor brother." The voice said quietly. I let out a whimper and scooted closer to my Angel.

"How much longer?" a voice asked a week later. I had changed and was clutching Angel to my chest while tears ran out of my eyes in hot rivers, evaporating before they had a chance to make it to my chin.

"I don't know. It could be natural or suicidal, although he would've killed himself by now."

"How could you think like that?"

"Think about it Leah, he lost his imprint, the most important person in his life. He watched her die. He watched his most loved possession die and there was nothing to do about it. He's in so much heart ache he's feeling like someone is squeezing his heart with vampire strength while being stabbed. Think about it Leah


	11. Chapter 11

So as you've noticed I haven't written Seth's death scene. I've kinda had some writers block on that so I want your guys' opinion. I'm not going to do a poll where I don't know what you specifically as a person want. So just leave a review on if you want his death scene in the epilogue and what you want to happen


End file.
